


Aftermath

by MYcakes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: Coin is dead, Katniss is out of commission, Peeta is getting help, Panem's future is uncertain and Cressida watches as the nation tries to rebuild itself.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I 99% need the winds of winter to revive me and give me Elia Martell, Stannis, Aegon and the Tyrell's doing anything!

Cressida had only given herself one day to recover from the bruises she received getting trampled and she didn't think she needed a day except the doctors insisted to keep her here. In comparison Katniss got the worse of it with her burns and if she wasn't drugged Cressida thought Katniss would be up as well. Cressida wanted to do something, anything beside sleeping, to sleep was to open herself to a flood of pain Katniss was going through now and so Plutarch had sent her and Pollux out to the nearby districts to assess the damage and to get shots of the celebrations. This was historical and Plutarch wanted all of it. They had only made it through interviewing the first nearest districts when Plutarch brought them back. Katniss was awake, many monumental decisions were to be made soon.

Cressida respected Katniss, she had left the Capital because Katniss and the rebels cause gave her the courage to do it. Plutarch said it was only fair that she film Katniss in all her glory as she ended a tyrannical reign. She didn't see Katniss until Snow was tied in his post waiting execution. After spending so much time watching Katniss, she noticed how drained she looked even with a stone cold face. If seeing her sister die wasn't the last nail in the coffin, Cressida believed Katniss was the most impressive resilient person she ever met. Plutarch told Cressida to get Katniss' best angle and they dutifully got into their positions as Katniss pulled her arrow back. Cressida got Katniss in live television as she assassinated President Coin with the thousands of people watching. Cressida had a dull feeling of surprise as Coin's body fell to the ground and she couldn't say she didn't know that Katniss was spontaneous. They lost Katniss in the crowd that stormed to Snow's body but Plutarch got what he wanted and that was good ratings.

They were sent out again, this time to interview the people about what they witnessed. One time Cressida had to reprimand Pollux for not staying professional and getting angry at the mixed feelings of the people. She knew to only keep the records of the people with the positive and neutral outlook. The little peace that Coin had brought had been thrown out the window and nobody knew what the protocol should be, who would fix things. Privately, Cressida was relieved, she was from the Capital and she didn't want to see any more kids die. Of course she knew there would be a power vacuum and someone would take it, hopefully someone that wasn't awful and crazy.

She had to come home sometime and confront things, she received the message one morning that it was time to go. "Pollux?" she stares at him and he nods back, the Capital wasn't his home but nowhere else was either.

Cressida had seen many horrors during the revolution but the most awful thing that has happened up to date is getting between Cersei and Tywin Lannister. She wouldn't have come back to the Capitol if she knew she was getting to get ambushed by his goons. Cressida had a trained eye, she saw that neither Tywin nor Cersei looked pleased and inevitably that would be bad for Cressida too. Pollux was left behind in the waiting room as Cressida tried to sort this out. The guards had confiscated her handgun and Pollux had sarcastically given her three fingers of farewell.

They had come home only to be escorted to Lannister tower and you couldn't just say no to Tywin Lannister summoning without severely regretting it later. Now Cressida was trying to work out in her head how she could get them out of here. Tywin Lannister didn't get up from his desk and Cersei stared out the window but the reflection showed her obvious displeasure. Cressida stood, she wanted this to be brief and nobody had told her to sit.

"Cressida. You've arrived," Tywin said with a face that didn't show his true emotions. Maybe it wasn't a mask, maybe Tywin's setting is always aloof, he was made out of stone inside and out. It made Cressida miss Katniss all the more, she wasn't good at acting like Snow and Tywin.

"It's a pleasure to be back," the welcoming committee could have been better. Then again not many of her close friends were spared after Snow's spies found out she left, some had probably died when the rebels stormed the Capital. It could have been worse, too many people were in a worse state, and no Capital residents had thrown fruit at her yet.

"Really? Your insurgency says differently," Cersei snaps and Cressida's face becomes as impassive as Tywin's.

Working behind the camera you learn to look to control the emotions you evoke outwards depending on your subject. She hadn't been here for more than an hour and already she's being called a defector, and of course it would be Cersei, the woman who betrayed her allies without a second thought. A game, the Capitol liked there games and Cressida prayed that Paylor would resolve what she needed to do and get here to deal with the Lannisters soon. Snow and Coin showed that power grabs were brutal.

"I'm here to fulfill my duties as a daughter," Cressida says. "I should be settling documents and putting her body to rest," in other words what was she doing here.

She shouldn't be here, her mother's burial proceedings had to be placed in order. She looks pass Cersei to the buildings that have collapsed and suffered. They weren't too far from where the children had been bombed. Katniss was being held somewhere secret while her trial is happening, she wonders if her mother had come to try to recognize and collect any survived scattered scraps of Primrose. Plutarch thought they should go take some footage of it to help Katniss' case of trauma, get the jury to soften.

"It's hard to lose a mother, and for a mother to lose her daughter," Cersei said without a hint of sympathy, implicating Cressida's fault.

She spat at an open cut in Cressida's heart and she wanted to throttle Cersei for it. Cressida wondered if there was a person Cersei was genuinely good to. She had no idea why Cersei hated her and she was tired of trying to be civil with a hot-tempered lioness.

"It is difficult," Cressida stared at Tywin in a request for him to get on with it.

"The Capital has been in disarray and morale is low," Tywin's pulls out a folder. "I believe it's to everyone's best interest to change that before it causes indescribable chaos in the streets. We don't the citizens to be focused in bitter resentment because angry bar fight might escalate to street riots."

She admits that coming back the Capitol didn't look as lively as before, the people hadn't recuperated. They had it all made before and it's all been stripped of them now. Everyone was left scrambling and reeling even more after Coin died. The Lannister's most likely had a meeting with Coin before she died.

"Right," she nods and unsure what that has to do with her.

"I'm setting plans to lift everyone spirit, keep them focused on other matters and one of them is a wedding," his face hadn't change through the whole exchange but Cressida couldn't help the evident surprise on hers.

Capitol weddings were extravagant public events that could last for days. She couldn't help but recall Finnick's and Annie's wedding, she had never attended a wedding of such a humble size, but the couple's last dance had been one of the most heartwarming thing she's ever seen.

"That's a good idea. It worked in district 13," she nods. "Are you marrying Jaime of?" He was the most loved of the family, Tywin was cutthroat, Cersei was beautiful but everyone knew she was a bitch, and Tyrion was the basically disowned. Cressida liked Tyrion and Jaime in that order; they were both witty, valiant, and good when they had the opportunity.

"Of course not," Cersei snaps and Cressida almost wants to shoot a haughty smirk at her.

"No. You'll be filming Cersei's upcoming marriage to Robert Baratheon," he announces and Cressida feels the sword over her head. "In here you'll see your pay, the names and details of everyone you'll be working with," Tywin slides over the folder and Cressida almost finds herself as mute as an avox.

She almost shouts who would willingly marry Cersei! Surely not out of love. She only cared about power and her three children; Finnick had put Cersei's reputation through the mud after he told all his secrets. Incest between her and Jaime. She's sure the Lannister's denied it but Cressida didn't put it past Cersei to love herself in another gender. Cersei would be the type to fuck herself if she could.

"I'm honored and in another situation I would do what I can to help," Cressida speaks carefully, "but like I've said before, I have my hands full."

"Of course you do. Go and take your mute friend as well," Cersei snickers. "Tax is more than good enough," Cressida felt a flicker of her pride cry out in outrage. Tax was more into directing passionate sex than the actual wedding proceedings and he did as little as possible when he was contracted, leaving it to his interns, but Cressida kept her mouth shut. Good luck to him.

"Wait," Tywin holds his hand up. "If you looked at the file you'd know that Plutarch has recommended you with the highest esteem," Cressida wants to point out that she's technically independent to do whatever work she pleases. "You'll see that the wedding's planner schedule is reasonable. The wedding will be happening in a month which is enough time for you to do what you want with your mother," he dictates and Cressida wants to run. "There is a fresh crew that'll be helping you and your assistant with anything you need. I'm sure you'll also find time to do whatever work the president requests of you."

Unbelievable, going from filming war to bridezilla. Risking her life to help a rebellion only to be forced into doing petty filming about the nightmarish disaster that will be this wedding. Cressida opened the file, Tywin Lannister took a dump in her paycheck. Shit, with this much she could see about getting Pollux a new tongue.

"Thank you for your time Cressida. We look forward to collaborating you," he says the last part more for Cersei she suspects. Neither women look happy.

"Cressida," Cersei's condescending eyes are a sharp contrast to her soft voice. "Make sure to keep a rein on Renly," with that she dismisses her. Cressida can't help but think that was unfair to Renly who could show self restrain.

"Congratulations on your engagement," that's her cue to get the hell out of there. She does so gracefully to hide her sour mood.

Pollux is waiting outside with Littlefinger, the creepiest of creeps Cressida has had the displeasure of knowing. She missed her gun as soon as she saw him, the desire to shoot his crotch and punch his face boiled up in her. Here she thought her day couldn't get any worse. She mentally noted to get therapy for the PTSD she most likely had and Pollux too. Maybe the same therapist Peeta is seeing.

Littlefinger is sharing his box of donuts with Pollux and Cressida intervenes. She basically wedges herself between them and smiles at Littlefinger. His smile is equally as pleasant but she doesn't let it fool her. Was it too much to hope that he would have been blown up and not pardoned.

"Cress," he says and they exchange pecks on the cheeks. Her mother would have said something about the kiss of Judas. "War hasn't tarnished your beauty I see," he laughs. " How was your arrival back? You've been busy by the looks of it." Pollux signed get out.

"You know how I am," she shrugs. "I've been contracted to work for the Lannisters. Will we be seeing each other," oh please no.

"I'm afraid I'm busy getting the banks working and such," he stands to close and Cressida can smell the mint on his breath. "Not to mention I have to find a medium between Robert's pleasure and Tywin's budget," he laughs and Cressida laughs with him and Pollux just stands next to her awkwardly. "On to more interesting details, how is the mocking jay?"

Cressida hasn't seen Katniss in forever. They had lost them in the river of people going to the center and then the rebels came in, she had gotten injured and had to be in recovery. She had been strong enough to stand and broadcast history as Katniss fired the last shot in the war. What followed was a bad week for everyone and she thought Paylor's silver hairs were starting to appear. Paylor was busy helping the districts that took the most damage. She didn't know where Katniss was being detained. Deciding who should be in charge had taken a week, a week where power hungry mayors from the districts took to advantage to solidify themselves. The only one who is having a optimistic persona is Plutarch. Political assassinations and twists were great for entertainment and ratings so Cressida couldn't complain either, Katniss literally took down two birds with one stone.

"I haven't seen her in days. She was recovering from her burns and we didn't get a chance to talk during the execution," Vary's should have told them. "I suppose we'll see her when the trial commences."

"I see. What an interesting girl, she make me believe in destiny, or that the universe has it out for some people. I do wonder what they're going to name it,"  
he shakes his head. "I wont keep you're here anymore. My condolences for your loss," he says.

"Same, I hope your step-son is doing well," she says.

"We must all move on," he shrugs and goes to enter Tywin's office.

With Coin gone the districts were going to vote for a new president. Plutarch and Paylor would most likely get elected; Tywin Lannister was occupied trying to hold onto his own power to outreach himself. He'd probably try for mayor. Marrying Cersei to Robert would get them back into the publics good graces and Cressida had to tape a lovely glowing bride, give her final goodbye's to her mom and get the footage to help Katniss' case. It would help if Cersei could feign the look of a happy bride so they wouldn't have to spend so much time cutting out her glowering. Could Cersei play along?

The face Pollux made said it all.

"Yeah, we're going to get a coffee machine," she promises. "On the bright side, look at our paycheck. Have you ever seen so many zeroes?"

He signs work hours and she holds off her grimace, handing him the file to view. He glances at her in horror and she smirks, "Come on, if we could handle what Snow threw at us than we can survive a month of Cersei's drunk rants. We'll put the money to good use," she promises and he nods because she's all thats left and he trusts her. They get the hell out of there and into the streets.

As far as homecomings go, Cressida's wasn't going so bad. The Capital hadn't been blown up to ashes which is more than anybody in 12 and 13 could say. According to her social media, her old friends and acquaintances knew she was here but not a single tweet hello. On the way to her home nobody had pelted them so that was good, although Pollux wouldn't stop glancing over his shoulder the whole time. She had called Plutarch and got his secretary instead who would give him the message.

"Just tell him thank you for the heads up," she tells him sarcastically and hangs up. She looks at Pollux and says, "It's not like we're not using to working in terrible conditions. We're almost there and then you can sleep." After so many weeks of running ragged Pollux deserved a good nap.

The area where the children had been bombed was closed off to the public and the peacekeepers told Cressida to come back with permission from the commissioner. The secretary would email her the slip. At least they had the day to knock out and sleep if they could, sometimes Cressida's nightmares made her afraid, and the short nap to the Capital she had heard Pollux whimper. She almost got a broken nose trying to rouse him.

"Here we are," they stood in front of her home, the one she shared with her mother. The window curtains were drawn shut and Cressida had to find the hidden key to unlock the door. Entering her home was just as numb shocking as she expected. The peacekeepers hadn't left anything untouched, everything was either overturned, missing or broken. Her old reliable coffee maker was still standing, thank goodness.

Her eyes glanced at the family photos laying on the floor and decided to ignore them for now until she took inventory of the rest of the wrecked house. Pollux looked unsure of where to go and so Cressida motioned him over and they put the sofa back in place. Together they corrected the house, upstairs and down, dragged out anything that couldn't be salvaged, Pollux organized the fridge as Cressida went inside her own room. Her mother had thought it a waste of money for her daughter to get an apartment when Cressida spent all her day working. Cressida could be described as a workaholic, she loved her work and took great pride in doing it. She only came home when her mother called her to come back and sleep. To say a hurricane had come teared everything would be an understatement. Nothing was intact and as Cressida inspected closer she could see the bootprints of the peacekeepers on her floor. Her old equipment was gone too, possibly sent to be dissected for any evidence. Cressida didn't bother staying there and went to her mothers room.

The mattress was shredded and Cressida knew she had to leave it outside too. The chestnut cabinet mirror had its drawers pulled out and the mirror was cracked where the end of a gun had hit it. Cressida grunts in extortion as she pushes it, the thing was heavy and a hassle to move which was why her mother had ordered it and paid the movers to bring it up. All the training at district 13 pays off when it slowly moves to the right and she taps on the wall. When she hears the hollow sound she pushes at wall and the small door opens. Her mom's heirlooms: books, cassette tapes, dvd's and newspapers are all there and Cressida's heart feels the gravity of it all. The illegal collection had been in her family for generations and now its Cressida's. Sometime when she was fourteen and watching the hunger games her mother had shown her the relics of an old world that had sparked Cressida's desire to know more about it. Eventually, that had evolved into her recording the present and a desire for a more peaceful, creatively free future. She worked on her education, graduated early and rose in status so she could get more access to what the Capital hid from the people. Her greed for more freedom, to uncover secrets, and to observe the small nation that was Panem was what got her orphaned.

A gentle knock on the door causes her to jump in alarm and she almost crack her neck because of how fast she whipped it. If Pollux could speak he'd apologize for intruding but instead he hands her the tablet.

"You got the internet signal. Wonderful," she smiles but he taps on the screen. On the major news this week, Katniss trial would start in the first day of the week. "We'll go to the bombing area tomorrow even if we have to sneak in," Pollux nods. He taps on the next article and there's a list of kids that died from important families. Cressida's heart twinges when she can name a few of them and Tommen is on the list too. She recalls the young boy that was happy to babble on about his cats and had even let Cressida pet them. "Ah, shame, Tommen was a sweet boy." Pollux nods, he had liked Tommen, the cats not so much.

Cressida had wondered why Cersei looked extra downcast this afternoon. Cersei was terrible and Cressida didn't doubt she had a darker than black heart but she could have pity for the woman who was clearly miserable. "She's going to be drunker than Haymitch this whole month and we'll be patient and avoid her eye path," Pollux signs good plan. "I hope this is the last of bad surprises. I'm getting tired of them."


	2. I'm not paid enough to multitask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I would be so much happier if Katniss watched t.v because I would love to know what the hell is happening in the Capitol while she's being a hermit and antisocial. I'm going to patiently wait for George to finish his book even if I have to wait years because the show isn't satisfying me needs and book universe Marg is still alive.

Cressida was proud to note she only had one nightmares and she had made it to the bathroom before she threw up, she likes to think that is progress. She dreamed about being underground in the tunnels again, running around in the maze and hearing the wails of her team overcome her. She woke up when her mom's voice entered the fray. She had scrambled out of her sleeping bag and made a mad dash to the toilet. Pollux was asleep in the guest room as she threw up her peanut butter sandwiches. Her watch told her it was seven in the morning and she gave up with the notion of going to sleep again.

She took a cold shower to wash away the sweat and wake her senses. Her plans for today was to go to Snow's mansion and then go grab her mom's ashes. When she was done getting ready she went down stairs to get the coffee ready. Coffee was a sure safe bet to wake up Pollux without the risk of injury to her face. She turned on the lights, got the coffee started and got one of her favorite books Lord of the Flies. The paper made a crackling sound as she turned it. For generations, her family had been rewriting, drawing, and basically remaking their things when age made the pages crumble and the tapes scratch, using what they had in the time to preserve memory.

Cressida would have to begin another copy. She jumped high when Pollux stumbled down stairs and glared at everything including her. He was a grouch in the morning, they both were, everyone in the Capital didn't start the day until noon. They communicated all their mornings by grunts and sighs until they drained all their coffee. Today was no different except for the fact that Cressida forgot she didn't need to make that much coffee anymore. It hurt but she was getting used to staying afloat. Pollux quietly took his coffee while Cressida checked her emails. The confirmation was there to go and film the bomb site, there was also a suggestion from Plutarch to go to other restricted areas. Cressida wasn't looking forward to it.

"Great. Let's not stall any longer," Cressida sighs and she goes to grab their equipment from its holding.

The mess in her front porch was gone, out of all the places Cressida has visited the Capital was went to extremes to present itself clean. Image was everything after all. Last night Cressida had ordered online new furniture and clothes, she should be back to receive it all by the afternoon.

The streets were scarce of people and the guards posted around the most critical damages let them pass. They went to assess the damages and found the wreckage was untouched. By now the Capitol should have had this area spotless and Cressida thought Plutarch was the reason the Capitol hadn't done so yet. The rain had washed out the blood.

"Focus on the shadows and burns on the floor. I want it to look as dreary and gloomy as possible," Cressida instructs. Pollux nods and scouts the best place to take pictures.

"Do you want a picture of me looking somber and brooding too?" A familiar voice says behind her.

"Hello tall, dark, and handsome. If I wanted someone to brood for me I'd get a professional," Cressida smirks at Gale Hawthorne. "You're not in that list."

"Fair enough," Gale nods at Pollux.

"What are you doing here?" Cressida asks, she thought he would be trying to bust out the mocking jay from her cage.

"Reflecting," Gale stares at the empty space in front of them. "Do you ever regret joining the rebellion?"

"No. I saw an opportunity to help take down the regime and I took it," Cressida examines his features. The grief in his grey eyes, ashy cheeks, his form was stooped, the grim set of his jaw, even his uniform has creases. "It was war Gale, you didn't do anything wrong. Nobody is going to see it like that."

"Katniss does see it like that," he sighs. "I hope Prim forgives me," he sighs. Cressida remembers that Gale worked with Beetee in making weapons. She looks at the scorch marks on the ground.

"You're strong. You'll bear with it."

"I must or I won't be able to sleep. The other reason I'm here is because I heard you were here. I was wondering if Johanna Mason had contacted you," he questions.

"Jo, no. Why would you ask that?" They both look around to see if there's anyone to overhear them.

"She's gone rogue," he pushes back greasy hair. "I guessed she would contact you and get you to broadcast her desecrating Snow's home," Cressida can't help the twitch of her lips to go up in amusement. "It's a little funny," the smile doesn't reach his eyes. "We have people looking but have nothing and she's unstable. She hates the Capital and Snow. We're all worried she might do something crazy."

"Not as crazy as Katniss levels."

"Yeah, I think we've all giving up in steering Katniss to our cause now," that good. It's about time Katniss was left alone.

"Are you going to testify for her?" Cressida asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to do whatever I can to help. I see you're doing your own part," he glances at her camera.

"Use our talents for the cause," she shrugs. "Jo had a list of people she hated. Remember her interview? Can't harm the dead but what about the living."

"You're right, I'll go investigate that. Take care of yourself," Gale walks away.

"Gale!" Cressida shouts. "Tell Katniss and Peeta I say I wish them well when you guys go back home," she says and his eyes widen a fraction.

"Peeta is hospitalized here. I think they allow visitors. I'll tell Katniss if I see her," and with that said he retreats.

Pollux is back at her side and asks her what that was about. Drama, Pollux guesses.

"They're teenager remember. Did you get it?" He nods and hands it to her for review. "I guess someone will note if we tamper with it. This is satisfactory," she squints up at the sun overhead. "People will begin slinking out of their houses. Some might come here. I thi-" her phone's vibration interrupts her. Dread bubbles inside her. She pulls out her phone from her pocket and hisses. "It's the Lannisters wedding planner." She glares up at the sky, summoning strength. "Alright here's the plan. I have to go and you're gonna chill here and get good pics of people coming by and looking devastated. When you think you have enough, come to this address. Sound good?"

He nods and signs good luck.

She leaves him there so he won't have to deal with the vexing women Cressida will have to interview. The wedding planner had assembled all the bride maid's and told Cressida to come. In truth even if she was cross about it the planner had the right idea. Knowing Cersei it would be better to get the interview of them saying good things about her and not during the end of the month where they'll be frustrated with her. It had thrown a wrench in Cressida's plans however, after the shoot she was supposed to go collect her mother. She was optimistic she could get over this quickly and make it before the place closed.

The Lannisters being the Lannisters had reserved an entire store of wedding dresses to conduct the interview in. Cressida quickly decides against taking the underground train and hails a ride. It's a long ride and Cressida had to marvel at how Coin tried to keep the Capital intact for her celebration. Except for the path leading to the mansion, the Capitol was remarkably unscathed from the war. She has him drop her off a block away from her destination. Cressida used that walk to clear her head and put her game face on.

Her game face was startled off when she caught sight of familiar fair legs and tousled red hair. She like all other foreigners stick out in the Capitol with their drab clothing. Sansa was dressed in simple green flannel, knee length shorts, and she was sitting next to the statue of Venus. Cressida blinked, wondering if she had drunk too much coffee but no, Sansa was truly here in the Capitol and not in district 7. It's been months since Cressida last saw her and she felt her insides buzz with renewed happiness at the pretty girl. It might have been more than happiness she felt.

Cressida approaches and Sansa stops her brooding to turn her head to the side. Sansa's mouth gapes and they're both stunned to see each other. Lungs can't expand because they're chests are about to burst because of something else. Sansa shuts her mouth and leaps of the wall to run and slam into Cressida. Cressida notes that Sansa got taller as she presses her face to Sansa's slender neck.

"Cressida," Sansa voice makes her shudder.

"Hey. What a great surprise," she laughs and hugs Sansa tighter to herself. Sansa smelled of the earth and fresh air.

Sansa pushes her back far too soon and holds her shoulders. The pout must be evident on her face because Sansa says," let me look at you." Cressida takes the opportunity to openly stare back.

Her face is sharper than before, her face more pensive than carefree, and her eyes melted from icy color to river blue.

"Sansa," Cressida chokes out. She is overwhelmingly happy to see her girl whole, safe, and here.

Sansa steps closer and Cressida can count the light freckles on her face. The urge to press kisses to all of them almost takes her over.

"You're okay," Sansa whispers and grabs her hand. "You're looking really good for someone that's been through war," Cressida almost responds that she always looks good. "I was worried about you. They told me you were here when the rebels took over."

Cressida had to write a report about the mission and having to recall all the events and deaths was horrible. Whoever came up with the plans and pods had an incredible sadistic creativity. She wanted to hold Sansa, touch her face and cry.

"I am incredibly lucky. I was worried about you too," Cressida admits. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"What?" Cressida would have blushed if her brain wasn't preoccupied.

"I'm a bride's maid. Didn't I tell you my father and Robert were friends? I suppose he wanted my dad but had to make do with his children," Sansa shrugs.

She almost replies that she made sure Sansa was no longer a maiden but-" your dad?"

"The peacekeepers shot him to send an example," Sansa explains with a cold expression.

"Oh, Sansa...I'm sorry," she hugs the girl. They've both lost a parent.

Sansa responds to the hug and Cressida tries to remember the last time she hugged someone to comfort them. Sansa clears her throat when the hug drags a little too long and pushes Cressida away. "Arya is here too."

"Your little sister."

"Yeah. Although, she ran away a few minutes ago and it's a good thing too because Cersei is writing her name in Arya's death list."

"She's doing the world a favor," Cress laughs and Sansa cups her face again.

Cressida gives into weakness and sinks into the soft touch that she's desperately craved for days now. This was the best surprise she's gotten all week and maybe having to work with Cersei will be more bearable if Sansa was there. Blue eyes stare at her so intensely that she wants to freeze the moment and frame it. She had almost forgotten how beautiful those eyes were under the moonlight and gazing down at her.

"I thought it was my imagination but you look like a guy I just met," Sansa says effectively breaking Cressida's stupor.

Sansa retracts her hands and Cressida almost stumbles forward. She resembled who! She must have misheard. "You both look alike with the smug look on your faces," Cressida is not pleased to hear the awe in her voice. Cressida did not need to hear that. "He's inside getting his tux fitted," Sansa grasps her hand. Cressida wanted to shout the fact that she looks good in a tux as well and that she didn't want to meet Sansa latest crush.

They go inside and the party doesn't notice them entering because they're lounging in the back, drinking, eating, gossiping and being distracted. Sansa heads to the back of a black couch and shakes the person lying down. The mystery man rises and Cressida sees the back of his light brown curly hair. She runs her hand through her half-shaved hair and clearly, they're nothing alike. The man turns around and Cressida sets her jaw. There's no denying he's handsome even with his face pinched with sleep. Cressida glances at Sansa who is smiling at her.

She wasn't raised to be bluntly impolite.

I'm Cressida. The one doing the interview," she speaks. That introduction could have been better.

"...dad has a little explaining to do," the man says with wide eyes as they study each other. Grudgingly she has to admit they do look alike. " I owe you fifty bucks Sansa. She does resemble me. I'm Loras. Sansa told me you followed and taped the Mockingjay," he says a little impressed.

"And you're..." Cressida asks standing taller.

"Just the best weapon master of district 2! I wasn't there when the Mockingjay got shot though," he shakes his head. "I did see the footage. Very impressive."

"You're from district 2," Cressida says.

"All the important families from the districts have been invited to the wedding," Sansa explains.

Cressida eyes him. Now that her nerves have calmed down she let her internal radar work again. She was usually good at studying people and their intentions. Her instincts were functioning again. It set her on edge how big his muscles were and how beautiful he was. It also said that Sansa was happy to see her again and Cressida could say that the feeling was mutual.

"If you're only attending does that mean I won't have to film you talking?"

"No, but I am good at acting."

"Let me take you to the man in charge," Sansa says and Cressida wants to hold her hand again.

Cressida can't say if the man is displeased at being interrupted or at her tardiness.

Cressida is disappointed she hadn't brought Pollux along. She could have slacked off and catch up with Sansa the whole time he held the camera while the girls gave their piece. Cressida had thought she would only have to hold the camera and let the wedding planner do the questioning but the girls would either talk for too long or get out of the subject and talk about their own vanity. The wedding planner would sometimes reprimand them but most times the girls actually did have interesting things too say and Cressida would be the one to steer them back to course. Sansa was with Loras the whole time and Cress could have pouted if she didn't have to maintain a professional facade.


	3. Everyone wants the Starks

Sansa is the last person Cressida interviews and Cressida immediately knows there's a problem but smiles anyways.

"Thank you, Sansa," Cressida says as she cuts and Sansa gets off the chair. Even the elegant dresses in the background don't compare to Sansa's radiance.

She pulls the wedding planner away where they won't be overheard and shares her thoughts. "This couldn't look more fake if we wrote the word fake on their foreheads. Their interviews are shallow and there's nothing deep about it." Even Katniss could have done better. They had plenty good things to say about their excitement for the wedding of the century but nothing touching about Cersei. The best Sansa could say is that she admired the woman's craftiness and how happy she was for Robert.

"That could have gone better," he agrees. "You'll keep the best genuine parts of this interview. They'll warm up to Cersei as they spend more time with her this month," he decides and Cressida pities all of them. She didn't want to watch this train wreck happen.

Sansa, Loras, and Cressida help the store manager put the dresses, lights, and decorations back in place before they leave. The store manager and workers are thankful and give them free mints which Sansa gladly takes. Pollux texted her that he would be at her apartment for the shipment. It's late noon by the time they're done.

"Thank you," the owner turns off the lights of the store.

"No problem," Loras says and they walk out together. Both Loras and Cress are able to suppress their shrieks when Arya appears out of the shadows. Sansa isn't as successful.

"Oh, my gods," she yelps and steps back. "Stop doing that!"

"Nope. Cressida," grey eyes lock onto hers and Cress had to admit something was off with that stare. Arya had her father's eyes and the way they scrutinize you was as if they were trying to pull out the truth. The Stark sisters must have been to have seen something awful for the innocence to leave their eyes like this. They had the eyes of a judge and executioner. "I'm sorry to have missed the interview," Arya said without a hint of honesty.

Loras snorts and Cress smirks. "I'm sure. Where have you been?"

"Scoping. It must be my lucky day to have met two members of the star squad," Arya smiles.

"Two? Who was the other?" Sansa asks.

"No one important," Arya smiles. "Sansa can we stay out longer? I don't want to go back to Cersei."

"You're staying with Cersei," Cress winces. "That's terrible."

"Family curse is to be acquainted to terrible people," Arya shrugs.

"Cersei is a horrible host. Probably try to murder you in your sleep," Loras chuckles.

"Good. When she tries and fails I can demand retaliation," Arya smirks.

"I'm going to stay out of your shit list," Loras chuckles.

"If you two don't want to stay with Cersei you can stay with me," Cress offers without a second thought.

"No, we don't want to bother you," Sansa shakes her head.

"You're never a bother," Cress promises her and holds her hand for effect. The shy smile on Sansa's face makes her heart flutter and her insides feel made of glitter. "If you two don't mind the mess in my home."

"Thank you, Cress."

"Tell me I'm not imaging things but is there a weird intensity in the air," Cressida hears Arya whisper to Loras. "They've become really good friends after sharing their past terrible relationships."

"I want a boyfriend," Loras sighs under his breath. Loras became more likeable to Cressida and she almost smiles at him.

"Let us go grab our bags," Arya says, eager to not be anywhere near Cersei and Joffrey.

"Get home safely ladies. I heard things are boiling here," Loras bids them goodbye.

"You're not staying with the Lannisters?" Cress asks.

"No. My family is renting a place for us to stay at. It has a nice view of the city," he grins and yes it's almost as smug as Cressida's smile.

"I didn't know you had a twin," Arya jests.

"Neither did I," Cress shrugs.

Arya and Sansa exchange glances that Cressida is annoyed she can't decipher. They look at both directions of the streets and then their eyes land on Cressida.

"So... like where is Lannister tower?" Arya asks.

"...You two can easily navigate a forest but not a city?" Cressida laughs.

"In our defense, everything here is bizarre looking and we arrived here in a limo. I had to ask directions to find my way back here and it was mostly through pointing. Capitol accents," Arya gives an exaggerated shudder.

"It's not that bad," Cress lies and grins cutely when Sansa tries not to giggle.

"It's bad. It took time to get used to the way you talk the time you came to district 7," Sansa recalls. Cressida huffs, Sansa looked perfectly happy with her accent when she was seducing her. It was a fun game in college to use accents in dead foreign language class. "Maybe so," she glares playfully. "I'll lead the way. And we're going have to talk about that interview, Arya."

"Ugh, spare me," Arya said distastefully.

"I'll coach you on what to say when we get back to my place," Cressida says.

They get a cab to get to Lannister tower. On the way Cressida thought how displeased Tywin Lannister must be to have gotten the Stark daughters instead of Catelyn Stark. The wedding feels like a major rouse to crowd all the prominent figures and family of Panem to one place. Plutarch must be getting antsy over this.

"Ten smores says that Cersei is drunk with Robert right now," Arya grins. Oh, the smores they make in district 7. It was the first time Cressida hadn't eaten them from a box and it was magnificent.

"With Robert?" Cressida considers the bet.

"Uh, let me edit that. I meant as drunk as Robert right now."

"She's slim. I don't think she can take copious amount like Robert," Sansa argues.

"Don't underestimate Cersei like that," Cressida shakes her head. "The woman can keep pace with anyone."

"Hey, Cress, did you hear? Tywin is using the same wedding plans Snow had for Katniss and Peeta for Cersei's wedding."

Cressida almost guffaws at the comical content she has. What a shitty month it must be for Cersei, Cressida was all for it.

"No, I did not. It seems I keep getting invited to film extravagant weddings," Cressida remarks as she opens the door and holds it for Sansa. Arya had gotten the other front seat.

"They changed the outfit designs though. Would you like to see it?" Sansa asks.

"Yes," Cressida answers and shuts the door as Arya runs ahead.

"Did I tell you how much I like your new haircut and the vines?" Sansa looks like she wanted to trace it.

"Go ahead. It's nothing you haven't touched before," Cressida says and Sansa's face goes scarlet. In Cressida's defense she hadn't meant it like that. She was referring to the time she let Sansa braid her hair.

Sansa lightly brushes Cressida's scalp and then begins to slowly trace down. Cressida couldn't help but bite her bottom lip when Sansa's fingers go down her neck. "The vines reach your hand so..."

"Mmmm," Cressida reveals more of her shoulder. "It was worth the hours to do."

"I like it," Sansa repeats.

"I'm glad. I did do it to impress," Cressida winks and Sansa shakes her head before heading inside. "Stop talking Cress," she scolds herself. That night was a one-time thing and a spark of self-discovery for Sansa. "Of course, I almost died multiple times since then and that does change a person. I appreciate beauty and life much more than before," she tells herself and follows after Sansa.

Arya is being detained by security. Cersei's guard who Cressida had dubbed the zombie man was towering over Arya who wasn't backing down. Zombie man was even bigger than Brienne and that was saying something, he had cuts all over his body and only communicated in unintelligible sounds most of the time. Zombie man went from angry to furious when Sansa dared to stalk up next her sister, the veins in his neck bulged black.

"It's not a weapon," Arya hissed. "It's a carving tool. Lumber district ya know."

"It's no bigger than a needle," Sansa assured him.

"Hand it over," he growls.

Arya's face is set to a firm no and she looks ready to punch zombie man in the nuts when Sansa grasps her sisters arm. "Don't be a fool. You can get it back when we leave." Arya huffs and lets the female guard pat her down to remove all the other knives she hid. Cressida was bemused on how Arya hid all of them.

Cressida passed through the metal detectors without problem and accompanied them up the elevator. When the doors closed Sansa glared at her sister and pressed the button for the ninth floor.

"You have to stop provoking them."

"This wasn't the first time," Cressida asks.

"Meh. Last time he lied and told me the elevators were broken. All of them," Arya rolls her eyes. "I just walked up the second floor and used those. I met Tywin Lannister there. Most awkward elevator ride ever," Arya grimaces.

"He's not that bad," Cressida defends him but the Arya and Sansa don't buy it. "He's not the best at social pleasantries but he is intelligent and useful. He worked with Plutarch to bring down Snow."

"Good thing he never dined with Snow," Arya clutches her throat and makes a gagging noise. "It's pretty rude to poison your guests."

Sansa flicks Arya's forehead. "Behave...and yes, make sure Tywin eats before you."

The girls laugh as the elevator doors for the fifth floor open and Tywin Lannister accompanied with an old woman and another man on the other side. The laughter is abruptly cut off as Tywin glares at them. Tywin's company looks familiar, perhaps Plutarch had mentioned them before.

"Going up?" Arya asks.

"Yes," the old woman looks at Cressida and they all move back to make space. Tywin presses the button for the fourteenth floor and the doors shut.

"What are you doing here Cressida? Shouldn't you be resolving things with your mother?" Tywins drawls.

"Your wedding manager required my assistance and we ended up staying behind to clean up after. The tourists were a little lost," she summarizes. "I'll be handling my mother tomorrow," she's proud that her voice doesn't come out shaky even when she feel's Sansa's questioning gaze. She prays he doesn't ask why she's riding on the elevator ride with the girls. He makes her feel like she's under a microscope.

Cressida doesn't squirm as she feel's multiple eyes on her. It's a silent for a moment until the old woman asks, "how is the young rebel leader?"

"My brother is well. Busy organizing the district," Sansa gives a polite smile.

"Yes, we're all trying to organize ourselves and yet here we are," the woman scoffs and Cressida realizes she's intentionally pressing Tywin's buttons. Admirable and if the tick of his jaw was any hint it was working.

"This wedding is to bring us all together. We'll discuss the unstable districts at a later time," he tells her.

"We don't want any third party listening," the old crone chuckles and Arya's pretends she's tying her shoes.

The elevator doors open for their floor and as they pass them Tywin Lannister speaks. "My lady, the wedding is in a month. Do convince your brother to come," the elevator doors close before Sansa can reply.

Sansa shakes her head in disbelief and Arya pats her shoulder. "Every time Tywin tries to intimidate me I imagine him in past ridiculous costumes from districts. Picture him in district 2 pink tutu."

"That would be the trick," Cressida snorts.

"We were given separate rooms. I'll be right back," Arya runs across the hall.

"I guess that leaves you with me," Sansa seems timid now that they're by themselves.

"You like it that way. Don't deny it," and Sansa is smiling again. Cressida offers her arm and Sansa takes it.

"I do. This way."

"They gave you a whole floor? And they say the Capitol residents aren't charitable," Cressida smirks and Sansa almost rolls her eyes.

"Tywin invited the whole family. Imagine his displeasure when we came instead. Robb is busy, mother is indisposed and doesn't want to separate from her youngest. Jon is socially awkward," Sansa sighs.

"Jon?" The bastard?

"He's a Stark," Sansa states in a defensive stance and leaves no room for argument.

"Indeed. He has that noble streak doesn't he," Cressida say's in an attempt to relax Sansa.

"Ugh. Stupid noble streak," Sansa's shoulders droop.

"What's this about your brother being a rebel leader?" She asks.

"Robb was trying to keep the rumors down but then the district was rallying and giving him support. Our family have been leaders since the dark days. He's taken dad's role now. Mayor."

"So young? He's younger than I am, isn't he?" Cressida isn't sure.

"He said if a young girl can spark a revolution than he can lead and guide his district."

"War does make us grow up faster," Cressida says as Sansa swipes her card to unlock the door. "I think she would want me to stress out that she accidentally sparked a war. And most of the credit should go to Plutarch and Paylor."

"Really? That does seem Katniss like," Sansa shrugs. "What was that about your mother? Am I going to be meeting her?" They step inside and glaringly bright lights turn on. Cressida thinks about her response.

"These walls have ears. Let's talk some other time, yes?" It's not a request and her smile must be telling because Sansa nods her head and goes to make her bags.

Sansa's room is worthy of a tribute's because it shows all the Lannister's wealth. The walls are painted gold of course and the king-sized bed is also colored themed gold. It looked like the lights hurt Sansa's eyes because she was squinting and blinking rapidly and Cressida squeezes her arm sympathetically. She dearly missed the Capitol's love of over the top colors, style, and theme back in bleak district 13.

"I bet you have a hot tub the size of a pool," Cressida say's as she looks around.

"A what?"

"Oh, you poor summer child," Cressida shakes her head. "You should have taken advantage of the Lannister's kind extravagant lifestyle."

"You'll be better company," Sansa says and Cressida's heart warms. "Come here."

She goes to the bedroom and Sansa is unzipping the bag that holds her dress. "They had to do some alterations, more lion than girl on fire but it came out good. Although I'm afraid gold isn't my color."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful, as always," Cressida flirts and Sansa distracts herself by revealing the dress.

The dress is beautiful with a deep V-neck and exposed back, imagining Sansa in that dress is making Cressida's mouth water and desire coil inside her.

A long time ago Renly had drunkenly shared the story on how he seduced the best man and had soiled Stannis's bed on his wedding day. Cressida had thought that was going too far even for Renly but picturing Sansa hot, flustered, and mewing was making her think she was too hasty to judge Renly. Sneaking out to have sex with a bridesmaid was now in Cressida's fantasy list.

"Wow," Cressida breathes out and licks her dry lips.

"Mother would have a heart attack if she saw us in this," Sansa laments.

"Anybody would," she might be having one right now and she takes the water bottle from a desk.

"Stop the eye ogling. I just ate," Arya huffs from behind her and Cress jerks away to Sansa. Her heart in her throat.

"Arya you're going to kill someone with your unexpected appearance," Cress rubs her chest.

"I was voted most likely to win the Hunger Games in school," she shrugs nonchalantly and Cress has to look to Sansa for confirmation. "Have you killed anyone? Or is it classified info?" Sansa glares at her sister's lack of tact.

"I'm sorry she was raised by wolves," Sansa says and Arya playfully bites the air.

"Nothing human," is Cressida's answer and she can read the curiosity on their faces. "Ready?"

"Let's blow this joint!"

When they almost go past the door a lanky, blond man wearing a white uniform surprises them by blocking the exit and Cressida instinct is to push Sansa back and hit the man, squarely in the jaw. She blinks the hazy flashback of running for her life, of Peeta's snarling face. Arya reacts for her and slams her backpack to the man's face and he falls to the ground.

"Cress," Sansa whispers her name to her ear and Cressida realizes she had been gripping Sansa's wrist too hard. "Arya. It's Lancel. Jamie's cousin," she clarifies and Cress and Arya squint at the mans bruised face.

"Oh, whoops," Arya shrugs and adjust the bag back to her shoulder.

"Are you alright sir?" Sansa asks and Cressida offers him a hand.

"Sorry for knocking you down to your ass," was Arya's genuine apology and Lancel ignores Cressida's hand.

"Watch it girl," he snarls but his face is red from embarrassment.

"I'm not the creep waiting by the doorway," Arya shoots back.

"Security said you three were showing suspicious behavior," he glares back.

"I'm sure that's what all the other districts say about the Capitol," Arya snips and Sansa tries to pull her sister back but she doesn't budge.

"We were just about to go. No problem," Cressida gets his attention.

"Where?"

"Sleepover. It's a girl thing," Cressida answers.

"With all your belongings?" He crosses his arms.

"Frankly, I'll feel safer with my stuff with me than your terrible security team," Arya looks like she's about to hit him again.

Sansa clears her throat. "We'll be staying with Cressida for a short time. Unless we're not permitted to leave," she dares to say and Cressida bites the inside of her cheek so she doesn't smirk.

Lancel ticks before shaking his head. "Of course. Know that we can't promise your safety and aren't to blame if anything happens to you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cressida takes Sansa's bag and pushes past him. She's had enough with the Lannister attitude.

"Bitch bye," she hears Arya grumble and this time the smirk leaps to her face. The Lannister's can take full offence and choke on it. The elevator door opens the second she presses the down button and she's grateful for it because it would have absorbed her fume if it had taken a minute.

"You're a lot less polite than I remember," Sansa remarks from behind her.

"Well almost dying makes you more impulsive or more hesitant. Fight or flight instinct gets turned up," she says as they go down.

"Ah, Jon and Bran are unique," Arya says and Cressida has no idea what she's really saying.

"Don't worry about it," Sansa shakes her head to Cressida.

When the doors open again the zombie glares at them, his imposing height casting a large shadow.

"My needle please and thank you," Arya extends her open hand. If looks could kill the zombie guard would be twice dead from the piercing glares Arya and Sansa are sporting. Grudgingly he hands it over. Arya gives him one last dark look before marching away. "I'm going to miss their showers."

"I'm sure they won't miss you and paying for the outrageous water bill," Sansa laughs and Cressida can't help but think about how much she adores the sound of it.


	4. The Capitol, home of the corrupt and powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning when I was talking about Aegon I didn't mean freaking Jon Snow! Who do you think handled confinement better in the books, Katniss or Arianne?

Pollux was outside on the yard sunbathing, sitting on the fake grass, and drinking pink lemonade. There were boxes and wrapped furniture scattered around him. She's been moving the whole day and he's been lazing around, admittedly he does need a tan.

"Poll...what the hell mate! Why are all my new stuff outside?" She waved her arms. She didn't expensively order this from district 1 to have it arrive and thrown out like this. Pollux explains that the movers were busy and just left as soon as they emptied their truck. "Unbelievable, what a lousy excuse." He signs leave a seething review and she bites her tongue.

"We'll help. Hello," Sansa says from behind her. Pollux waves politely and squints at the new company Cress had brought along.

Quickly Cressida signs don't even think about it, the redhead, she's taken accompanied with a glare. Pollux breathes like he's laughing and signs back message received.

"Oh. He's-ow. Sorry," Arya says and Cressida assumes Sansa elbowed her sister.

Pollux peers down at Arya and signs what an adorable small child.

"What?" Arya looks at Cress for help.

"He says your height is adorable," Cress translates.

"Thank you but here's a warning. She's vicious," Sansa rolls her shoulders. "I try to tame her but..."

They all look down at Arya who rolls her eyes in irritation and Pollux slips out a giggle that causes Cressida to grin.

"I'm 5'1. Whatever, do you need help or not?" She huffs indignantly.

"Yes, but first introductions. This is Sansa and Arya Stark from district 7," she says and Sansa flashes a pretty smile.

"Don't be fooled by the pretty face, man. She's as cutthroat as I am," Arya chirps and Sansa rolls her eyes.

"They're both sweethearts," Cressida tells him. She spent more time with Sansa in district 7 but she had a pleasant time with all the Starks, they were good people. "This is my amazing assistant Pollux," recently promoted assistant.

Pollux eyes widen and he smiles at Sansa knowingly. Cressida and Messalla had gone to district seven with a special permit for a project but they weren't allowed to bring anymore. Fortunately for her she had seen Sansa first and Messalla had no problem sharing Cressida's little adventures with Sansa the rest of the crew when they came back. She had called dibs on Sansa and Messalla had the same work hard play hard mentality that she did and was less discreet in district 7.

"Nice to meet you," Sansa shakes his hand and he signs, why do you always get the pretty girls?

"He says likewise," Cress lies with a small smirk.

"You were with Katniss and Cressida?" Arya asks him, eyes bouncing from him to Cress.

He nods and goes to lift the new leather couch. Cressida clears her throat.

"Let me show you to your rooms," she breaks the ice. "Ignore the mess."

"Mess?" Arya shakes her head. "You should see our place."

"Did you move?" Sansa asks.

"No. The peacekeepers didn't leave anything untouched," Cress lowers her camera equipment on the table.

Sansa and Arya both take in their surroundings and Cressida wishes things could have been different. She was so warmly received in district 7 but the Capitol had a different way of doing things. The Capitol was intimidation, grandeur, and wealth, evident with the Lannister's. What Cress liked about traveling through the districts was the variety she got.

She's glad they cleaned yesterday, the house is barren but clean, she moped so there was no sign of the peacekeepers, dirty footprints. Cressida was a slob and house cleaning and groceries shopping was usually done by her mom.

"There's only two rooms?" Arya asks and falls on the mattress.

"Yeah. Are you two okay sharing?" Cressida asks leaning on the door.

"Yes. Arya doesn't take up much space," Sansa assures her and Arya glares at her sister. "I'm done. Promise."

"I'm going to order pizza. You two get settled in," she tells them and walks out but overhears Arya asking what that is. "Pollux, any toppings you want on your side?" She grabs her phone from the kitchen counter. He signs pineapple and she wrinkles her nose in disgust but doesn't comment.

They all get busy lifting and dragging things inside. Sansa and her team up and Sansa takes that opportunity to talk.

"I find it difficult to believe you didn't just move here," Sansa states but Cressida had to throw away all her shit the peacekeepers didn't take. She had to borrow a broom from her neighbors because the peacekeepers broke the only one she had. Cressida could swear it was done by the orders of Cersei.

"I do. I don't know what the peacekeepers did with my family photos. My mother lived here. I'm going to get her tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm almost worried."

"How come?" Cressida looks up from what she's doing.

"The woman that raised you must be a force," and Cressida laughs at that.

"No. She's a gentle and kind woman. Quietly never supported the hunger games or Snow's crass reign," Cressida says as she lifts a box full of china. She should tell Sansa about her mom being dead later but Cress doesn't really want to think about that. "I don't know where I get my ability to get in and out of ugly situations from. Walk into fire and walk away mostly unscathed."

"Your father perhaps?" Sansa knows Cressida had never met her father.

"No, mother told me he wasn't ingenious or good at coming out on top," Cressida snorts. "Did I tell you the reason I wanted to keep things hidden is because I got arrested twice when I was a teenager?"

"What?" Sansa looks at her in alarm. "Is that why we did it in the woods?" She whispers.

"Yes, you know how vindictive Snow is-was. I had to pay a hefty fine and promise to stay out of trouble but..." Cress shrugs. "The first time I cajoled the judge to sentence me to community hours and donate money to the hunger games. The second time I was sure I was going to get my tongue cut out but I guess the judge was a fan because instead I got the added bonus of having to make hours of propaganda," even with Messalla's help it took weeks to make and it was one of her best and worst of her work. She can't believe she got arrested before Cersei or Brienne.

"You tell me this now?" Sansa groans.

"My criminal record isn't that impressive," Cress defends herself.

"Were you planning on rebelling then? When you were in district 7," Sansa asks and Cressida accepts that she has all the reason to be annoyed even if she doesn't show it.

"No, but it never hurts to be careful," as evident with star squad low survival rate. Cressida has always been careful to protect those she shows genuine affection.

They hear Pollux grunt from the strain of lifting the 3D projector and his heavy breathing. Cressida is going to have to connect it later. "What did you even get arrested for?"

"Nothing that deserved being thrown into a cell for," Cressida states. "It was because my petty feud with Cersei. I-" the doorbell cuts Cressida off. "Oh, the pizza, perfect. Let's eat first and I'll finish another time," everything is easier to do with a full stomach.

Just like she planned, Sansa grins in delight when she comes back with pizza and a box full of lemon cakes. Renly had warned her that the districts lacked savory food, restaurants, fast food restaurants, microwaves and that she should prepare herself. She had brought with her a bag full of snacks and shared them with Sansa and the rest of the Starks, Sansa had finished the lemon cakes so quickly she got a stomach ache.

Pollux eats slowly but finishes his half, the girls eat the other side although the girls do try slices with pineapple toppings. Cressida swatted Sansa's hand away when she reached for the lemon cakes and warned her to wait for her stomach to settle and that the lemon cakes were for everybody. Sansa gave her a look that made Cressida bite her bottom lip to hold back a chortle.

Pollux turns on the tv to watch the local news. They show censored footage of the killing sprees happening and Cressida privately thinks why they're censoring it when the Capitol residents have been gleefully watching kids kill each other for years. There was an influx of cults and of contracted assassins. A reported a explosive fire happening miles far south of district 3 and a shut down chemical plant explosion north of district 7, all privately owned. Arya and Sansa shared a glance at the mention of district 7.

Jaime and Brienne must have their hands full trying to quell small insurgencies. The nightly slaughter and daily bad news wasn't stopping the resident's from doing what they're good at, that is partying. She had to take Sansa and Arya to one before the bachelorette party.

"Perhaps it would have been better if you stayed with the Lannister's," Cressida mumbles as she watches the gory shots and the symbol of the mocking jay with an arrow piercing its chest. The woman says that it's a crime done by groups not just one crazy person.

"Arya defeated Lancel with a bag," Sansa shakes her head and Arya smirks. "I think I'm good," she takes another bite of her lemon cake. "Shouldn't the peacekeepers be keeping the tentative new peace?"

"Plutarch and Paylor can't be everywhere at once. It's not like they could have imagined Katniss murdering Coin, district 13 really wants Katniss dead, Tywin is also grasping power with this wedding charade, all the powerful families sending someone to represent them, and there's the nonsense in Finnick's district, strange weather," Cressida shrugs. "Problem after problem and there's just not enough man power or good politicians." Cressida had yet to interview the groomsman but she could bet they were members of prominent families like the Starks, names that carry power, power that Tywin would want. "Plutarch's main diet must be coffee at this point."

"How do you know all this?" Sansa's eyes are locked on hers.

"I like studying characters," Cress smirks. "You need to learn to read the players in the game. Their body language, diction, topics they avert from. Look at Peeta and Katniss in their interviews."

Pollux signs his input and Cressida throws a piece of pineapple at him. "And of course, I like snooping. My point is that in Paylor's list of priorities the reformation of the peacekeepers but is not her highest priority."

"What is she doing?" Arya asks with a look that unsettles Cressida. She wonders if there's a bigger reason why Robb sent his sister in his stead.

"I haven't seen her at all except in interviews or speech's. Is she even in the Capitol?" Sansa takes a small bite.

"I think she's in district 13 trying to defuse a bomb," Cress didn't know but that was her best guess.

"I'm going to enjoy all the splendor of the Capitol before they bomb us," Arya steals the lemon cake from Sansa's fingers.

"Be glad you don't have siblings Cressida," Sansa says as she sends a withering glare to Arya and doesn't notice Pollux crestfallen look.

"It's getting late," Cress gives a convincing yawn. "Excuse me."

After her hot bath she puts on her cutest pajamas and trimmed her nails, just because. Pollux was next and Sansa teased him about braiding his beard. Walking pass the bathroom when Sansa was showering led to the impure thought of if she had to buy toys. Figures that the peacekeepers didn't find her family's heirlooms but had no trouble locating and confiscating her stash of sex toys. To keep her brain from straying she and Pollux started cleaning the footage Pollux got. She was distractedly judging the images he attained today and is startled when Pollux snapped his fingers to grab her attention. He pauses and makes the sign for silence so Cressida tries to hear what he's hearing but all she hears is Sansa in the shower which was what she was trying to avoid doing.

The little sister is snooping, he signs, she's very good at being quiet. Cressida turns her head to the open door and she will never not be impressed at his good hearing. She knew Arya was a restless soul and by the looks of it their father's death have just made them distrustful and alert, that was a good thing to have in this day and age. She nods at Pollux and tells him if Arya scares him that much to lock the door tonight and he rolls his eyes, besides, they didn't have anything to hide. Do you think we should leave the Capitol? And that question grabs her attention more than Arya's sneaking around.

"No why?" Cressida looks at the bags under his eyes and maybe he needs to find a place far away from here.

The assassins, the creepy cults, the uncertainty, he shrugs and Cressida moves her hand to his shoulder and squeezes.

"There's so much to do. Just because Katniss and the rest are gone doesn't mean I'm finished. I can't leave without doing all I can to help," quitting isn't in her nature.

Pollux gives a long-aggrieved sigh and Cressida slides her hand down to the blond bush of his beard and turns his head to face her.

"Hey, if you need to go...go," she grasps his calloused hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

He shakes his head and signs not yet. She's worried he's staying for her but they don't tell each other everything and he has his reasons so she lets her grip loosen. I am worried about all the crazy people running around.

"I wouldn't be. By the looks of it they're only targeting corrupt politicians and the rich. We don't fall into either category. They wouldn't have anything gain my killing someone that can't talk and someone that is filming a damn wedding," Cressida groans and rolls her shoulders, exhaustion setting over her. "I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow and you should get your nails done."

There's light rasping from the door and Sansa steps in.

"Sorry to intrude."

"You aren't" Cressida sits straighter on the bed.

"I was hoping I could borrow your computer and email my brother and make sure he's okay?" Sansa says and Pollux nods. He pulls out his computer from his bag and types in the password before handing it to her. "Thank you. I'll give it back soon," Sansa smiles at Pollux's mocking jay sticker on the laptop before she leaves. Cressida remembers he got it in a shop in district 13, it was marketed toward children but that didn't stop him.

She has a pretty voice for singing, he signs and with a smirk that is almost as infuriating as her own he adds, but you already knew that.

"She certainly hits that high note," she flicks his forehead and collapses on the bed. "Another night of waiting to fall asleep. You take the bed, I'm going to sleep on the couch," or try to go pass fitful slumber. He doesn't argue but he doesn't look happy about it. "We should go shopping for suspenders. I looked good in them," that's all it takes to crack a smile on his face. He playfully brushes his thumb to her fashioned left eyebrow. "Say what you will but the eyebrow tattoo was a great idea."

Yes, two parallel lines on your face makes you a fashion icon, he teases her.

"I resent the sarcasm I can't hear."

Cressida stretches her legs and gets up to find Arya. The door of her room is open and Sansa is sitting crosslegged on the bed and typing on Pollux's computer, she gives a small smile to Cress as she passes by that warms her insides. Arya is down stairs, surfing the channels but Cress hasn't had the opportunity to get-

"Hey. I thought the Capitol had distracting worthy shows," Arya grumbles.

"We do. I've been away for a while and not paying the company I get my shows from. Nothing is free in this life," Cress sits down next to Arya and hands her a sheet. "These will be the questions I'll ask you."

"We have to do this now," Cress doesn't blame her lack of enthusiasm, she doesn't want to do this either.

"No," Arya lets out a breath of relief. "My place isn't exactly an appropriate setting to do conduct this. According to the tight schedule from the wedding planner," Cress grits out. "I have to interview Robert's best men and such in two days. As long as you don't mind being outside in the sun for this," Cress rubs at her forehead. She was going to end up meeting Renly sooner than she desired. "Either way, you should review the questions and practice looking sincere in the mirror."

"I'm great at pretending to be someone else," Arya boasts and Cress chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't hear from me again assume that hurricane Irma got me.


	5. Chapter 5

Cressida needed to join the gym or find a hobby to occupy her mind. The Capitol people normally purged their stomachs or set up an appointment to get the shape they wanted. After living in thirteen for a brief time Cress had learned she liked exercising. Good and exhausting work didn't allow her mind to wander. She needed that routine to sleep. It was past one in the morning and Cress was wide-awake in the living room. Pollux had shared his fears with her and now she couldn't stop thinking about it. For the first time in decades, the Capitol was in an unstable condition and what happens now will affect future generations.

Too keep her mind from wondering all that could go wrong she had logged into the archives and searched Loras Tyrell and found that he came from the second most richest and influential family in Panem. The Tyrell's military power and the Redwyne's agriculture. It was a risky move, joining two powerful families and she had no idea why Snow had permitted it. Apparently, the Tully's were not the only ones able to bring peace and stability through carefully bridged marriages.

President Snow had married Catelyn to Ned Stark after his sister, Lyanna Stark was reaped. What Katniss had done wasn't new, years before Brandon Stark had volunteered to protect his sister in the games but ended up dying by some strange creation from the Capitol. It was for the best that the Stark sisters should stay with her and deprive Cersei the opportunity to make a dig at them.

Speaking about Cersei, according to the Flickerman news (Cress internship there was a nightmare) she was incredibly happy to be marrying war hero Robert Baratheon although the picture of her and Robert showed otherwise. The blurry pictures were of the family feasting at the most expensive restaurant in the entire world Hot Pie. The Baratheon's were there and the Lannister's were there too, if Cress squinted, she could almost make out Joffrey throwing his plate at the direction of the photographer. She pitied everyone at the restaurant because she knew how unpleasant the Lannister's could be and how exhausting it was to be in their presence. Poor Renly wouldn't even try to flirt with Joffrey and Tywin there.

She didn't notice Sansa had crept down until she reached the last wooden step that did squeak. Cress' eyes jumped to the tall figure and it took a moment for her to calm down and regain her composure.

"I didn't know you were down here," Sansa says almost apologetically.

"Pollux needs his privacy," Cress explains quietly. In truth she doesn't like to hear his whimpering and he doesn't like for anyone to hear his whimpering and he couldn't fall asleep due to her tossing and turning. She sends a reassuring smile to Sansa who responds with her own tired smile. Sansa really has grown up in such a short time and it's depressing to see innocence gone. "If you don't mind me asking what're you doing awake so early in the morning?"

"Nightmares," Sansa admits and Cress gives her an understanding nods. "And the fear Arya will accidentally gut me in her sleep," Sansa sighs and Cress snorts.

Cress makes room for her and Sansa keeps just enough respectable distance between them. "Do you want to talk about it? The dreams?" Cress asks softly.

"No," Sansa says and Cress bites back a sigh. She can't push when she doesn't talk either. Cold blue eyes check hers and Sansa's hand creeps to rest over hers. "They're not as bad as they used to be," Sansa says quietly but Cressida sees a girl huddled under the covers with a sad faraway look.

"Did you want to come? To the Capitol?" Cress asks. Sansa might not know what people the Lannister's are but it's not like the Capitol residents had a good reputation. Catelyn wouldn't have let her precious children come here. Tywin Lannister wasn't a gentle persuasive person.

"Sending only Arya would have been disastrous," Sansa shakes her head.

"So your little sister is serving as your bodyguard?" She chortles. "Did she become a black belt in that short season after I left?" Granted, Arya had a fiercer air about her but her eyes were as sad as Sansa's and she doubted Arya could actually hurt anyone.

"Robb's ideas aren't always the best," Sansa fixes her braid over her shoulder.

"Robb is a smart boy," Cress remembers that he was a gifted boy and the times the played chess together.

"And I heard the Capitol is advanced in medicine," Cress sighs and wishes she had a lemon cake to cheer up Sansa.

"If it was the best then Peeta would have his leg. They do have pills to deal with depression," the college therapists usually didn't bother with the therapy part and simply prescribed drugs to their patients. Cress had been careful on what she consumed to get past college it, her class mates on the other hand.

"Do the pills work?" Sansa tilts her head to her and Cress wants to comfort the sweet girl by caressing her cheek.

"I suppose so. My friends were always in a euphoric state...until they had to be taken to the hospital," they were not the most responsible of people and they certainly loved to live on the edge. One time they had partied so hard that Cress couldn't even recall how she ended up in jail and how the house had blown up but she did befriend Renly and Brienne. "I think your mother just needs time," Cress says and Sansa nods. "It's late. We're visiting Peeta tomorrow. Would you like to come with?"

"Yes," Sansa's eyes lit up. "I've wanted to meet him since his first interview," Cress laughs relieved that Sansa has gotten better in pinning at nicer people. "I also promised Jon and Rickon I'd bring back a souvenir."

"It seems the sham of a wedding isn't gaining much popularity," Genna Lannister-Frey tuts. "Not that anyone is surprised. You might want to give more of an effort to look happy even if you're not."

Tyrion drinks his wine to hide his shit-eating grin from Cersei. Genna was one of the few that could put Cersei in her place.

"He's fat, hideous, and unfaithful. I refuse to dishonor myself by playing this charade," Cersei snaps and downs her cup quicker than Tyrion could. If alcoholism was a gene they'd surely received it.

"You need to think about the bigger picture. As it is, he'll help your popularity and you might even gain a seat through him," Genna carefully picks at her lettuce and Cersei eyes brighten. "He is well loved and respected. He'll mend your public image only if you put in the effort."

"And if you don't I'm sure father won't be upset," Tyrion says aloud. Their father hasn't threatened her yet but it was a matter of time. Sending aunt Genna was the appetizer. Cersei flinches before sending a glare at him.

"Truthfully, play your cards right and you might grow to be the strongest woman in Panem," Genna tempts her and Tyrion could applaud her. Power was Cersei's favorite treat.

"Second," Tyrion corrects. "The title of strongest goes to either Olenna Tyrell, Brienne Tarth, or one of the Mormont ladies . Very impressive woman didn't even have to grow up in the Capitol to gain reputation," Tyrion comments just to spite his sister and she gives him a nasty look. The look his aunt gives actually does make him shut up.

He heard that Olenna was in a verbal battle with Snow once and won. He heard that she was able to cement an alliance with the Martells when rumors of rebellion were sparking. She had proven to be just as useful as Varys, Littlefinger, and the Lannister's, definitely more useful than the Frey's. Although Tyrion wishes, she didn't have such a haughty scolding tongue but if she's been able to live this long he supposes she had the right to say what she wanted.

"Don't you and Podrick have someone to annoy. Preferably anybody but me," Cersei growl.

"I'm your little brother. It's my duty to annoy you," as usual Cersei bristles at him and she might have hissed if they didn't have company.

"My tragedy started the second you were born," Cersei reminds everyone.

"Now, don't be so dramatic," even with all the technology some women just died. Their mother made it very clear that if it came between her and Tyrion, they should save Tyrion and he would always love her for it. "I think the day your dramatic misery started was when you fell ill with penis envy," Cersei turned red.

"Tyrion why don't you go help your Robert and Jaime with their matter. It seemed important if they were willing to cut dinner so quick," Genna suggests.

"I think father decided it was time to leave after Joffrey shucked the goblet at the photographer," Tyrion is sure that's the primary reason. "I can take a hint. I'll show myself out."

Tyrion excused himself to let the ladies talk. Bronn was waiting for him outside fingering his empty holster. Even with the new law prohibiting citizens of holding weapons Tyrion trusted that Bronn had some out of sight.

"It's too late for all this clamoring?" Bronn asks as more white soldiers pass them in the hallways. "Can I go deaf by the sound of marching?" He grunts and cleans his ear. "More rebellions?"

"I don't know, nobody tells me anything. Jaime should know," Tyrion asks some servants where his brother was in sign language.

They find Jaime as he's arguing with Renly Baratheon. Neither looks pleased with each other and they look just as ferocious as their families sigils.

"You might as well take Brienne with you," Renly smile is less than friendly. "As well as all the weapons for your mission," they both look tired and annoyed. Renly's beard was almost the length of Robert's big bushy one. Looks like the stress of his job has kept him less than tidy and twice as fast to snap.

"No thank you. The ones I have are enough," Jaime's face is as stony as their fathers.

"Those are my best soldiers. Don't get them killed."

"I don't plan to lose a single one and make you work overtime signing papers," Jaime responds pleasantly and Renly steps back.

"Hello, Tyrion. Excuse me," Renly says with a polite smile.

"Of course." Tyrion waits until he's away from earshot to talk to a worried Jaime. "Ours is the fury," Tyrion mutters. "Better be careful there Jaime. Renly might get his big brothers to take you down. What's happening?"

"When isn't something bothersome happening," Jaime grumpily. "Cleaning after Snow isn't going easily. There's been two explosions at the north and south labs that Snow had Qyburn make his...game creatures," Jaime scrunches his nose.

"Oh good, I thought Lannister tower would come under fire," Tyrion laughs. "I'm off to bed then, have fun with cleaning duty. Don't get your other hand bitten off," Tyrion jests and he feels Jaime roll his eyes behind him.

"That's it? I have a good chance of dying and not even a last goodbye hug," Jaime huffs and Bronn might be snickering.

"Oh I know you won't die before you give Brienne a friendship bracelet. Good luck," Tyrion waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? Eh. Am I going to have fun writing it? Yup. Do I know that I have other unfinished stories? Yes, and I feel bad that they're neglected but I finished reading the hunger games series and my soul needs to lash out.


End file.
